Faminachi Church
Faminachi Church is a form of religion in Ganalia. Overview The Faminachi Church is a religious order in the country of Ganalia. It is also an influential group even if it is a breakaway group of the Zalgio Church. As a religious organization, it has the power of authonomy from the state government of the Ganalia which is stated in the national constitution. The church also has its own enforcement force and a prison by which any member of the church which had violated the laws of church are detained. History The Faminachi Church chases it origins back to the year of X634 when its founder and a few followers established their own church near the Aldomin Cathedral of Zalgio Church, the stories had it that the founder who was an assistant to the bishop of the Aldomin diocese found a new way of interpreting the teachings in the Great Book of Zalgio. When he told the bishop about these he was ordered to abandon these study or else he will be punished, after the next 5 years the founder had been working secretly to pursue his study and he later discovered that a very crucial information that he claims that the church of Zalgio is concealing and when he confronted the bishop, the bishop immediately issues the order to excommunicate him and anyone who follows his teachings. After their excommunication, the group established a small chapel which they use as their meeting hall, that chapel is located where the Faminachi Hall is erected. Properties owned by the church The Faminachi Church owns several churches and cathedrals in Ganalia and a few others outside of the country. The national headquarters of the organization is located at the National Cathedral of Ganalia in the City of Aldomin, in Gamalia. National Cathedral of Ganalia The National Cathedral of Ganalia is the headquarters of the Faminachi Church it is at the Town of Aldomin, Ganalia. Near the cathedral is where the Ardeacons palace is located and also where the Faminachi Hall can be found. The Faminachi Hall is where the College of Curas conducts its business. It is also in this hall that the body of St. Faminachi is laid. Creed The church believes that each person needs to recognize their mistakes and atone for it by serving those who are in need. Archdeacon The archdeacon is the spiritual leader of the Faminachi Church and its greatest authority. The archdeacon is an elected position and has a 6 year term with no reelection. All living past archdeacons are given the title deacon emeritus, and seats as the leaders of the College of Curas. The current archdeacon is Archdeacon Nils Jung, the deacon of the Holy Mountain Deaconry, he was elected on X773 and is due to be in the position until X779. The position of the archdeacon is elected from among the 6 deacons of the church, the ones to elect the next archdeacon are vested on the College of Curas, however when electing a new archdeacon the deacons and deacons emeritus do not have the right to vote but may cast a single vote as a whole to break the tie. Subdivisions of the Faminachi Church The Faminachi Church is divided into 6 Deaconries, 12 Curates, and numerous parishes. The Deaconries are each headed by a deacon, there are 4 deacons in Ganalia, 1 in Bosco and 1 in Felgrande. The Deaconries are further divided into Curates which are headed by a bishop, and the Curates are further divided into parishes the smallest subdivision of the church. The Deaconry of Felgrande is currently the largest Deaconry with 4 Curates under it. Deaconry of Felgrande The seat of the deacon of Felgrande is at the St. Serapino Cathedral at the city of Lapeul. The Deaconry is the largest amongst the deaconries of the Faminachi having 4 Curates under it and encompasing an entire nation. The current deacon is Eols Fereaux, the 3rd deacon of Faminachi. College of Curas The College of Curas the legislative body of the church. It is composed of all the bishops and deacons of the church. They are the ones who elect a new archdeacon, promulgate laws, and appoints saints. Saints of the Faminachi Church The following are the saints of the Faminachi Church. * St. Ardulphus Separatus * St. Deoloni Panil * St. Elguf Quirot * St. Georko Manuko * St. Golgeo Hanabus * St. Halberto Saltanina * St. Larione Faminachi * St. Pardu Zelaranus * St. Sening Simplecio * St. Serapino Felgrande List of Deaconries and Curates * Deaconry of Aldomin Deaconry of the Holy Mountain Curate of Yamaska Curate of Bantry Curate of Napier Metropolitan Deaconry of Anthold Curate of New Rose Deaconry of Segovina Curate of Connors Curate of Draken Curate of Canso Deaconry of Hoolfroat, Bosco Curate of Gannhoald Deaconry of Felgrande Metropolitan Curate of Lapeul Curate of Roage Curate of Joviga Curate of Virtso See Also * Faminachi Church of the Darmiens * Ganalia * Zaldio Church Category:Index Category:Religion